Deception And Lies
by Orivu
Summary: Mikan had been experiencing many different kinds of pain throughout her stay in Alice Academy. With no friends to turn to, betrayed and had been accused as a traitor, Mikan was slowly being impaled, crushing out every bits of her ego. However, she was given another chance to retrieve the lost feelings she had once possessed. will she finally attain the happiness she had long for?
1. Chapter 1: Hesitations

**Chapter 1: Hesitations**

"She's nothing but an annoying kid" Mochu mumbled to Anna, deliberately giving cautious look to the character involved.

"She's always relying on us! Seriously, I have gotten enough!" Anna chided, spitting disgustingly on the ground. Soon enough, their classmates crowded over them and gradually started to talk badly about Mikan without even acknowledging her presence at all. It was as if she wasn't there, being completely oblivious to all of their treacherous speeches which surprises her to the very core. It wasn't that she was completely unaware to all those humorless pranks they had given her ever since 'that' happened, it rather hurt her tremendously knowing that it was her former best friend who initiated it. The only person left she was hoping to trust.

Natsume wasn't there anymore. The principal deemed to lock him up for he proved to be extremely dangerous, considering his age. The past continued to haunt Mikan and she felt her heart sinking. Thinking about 'that' made her tremble, continuously wishing for her best friend to comfort her - but, she knows that she isn't there anymore.

Hotaru went to America for good when she was thirteen, aiming to make more profit and to achieve her dreams. However, if she was still at Alice Academy, she would do whatever it takes to get all those backstabbers dig up their own grave. After all, she is Mikan's bestfriend despite that apathetic appearance she would always give off to everyone. She loved and trusted her but was unable to support her when 'that' happened.

Ruka wasn't even her best friend anymore, let alone friends. He changed ever since 'that' happened and the beast awakened within him. He wasn't the same old gentle Ruka she'd known. He _changed_ in a way Mikan would find often find scary.

Mikan looked at the group and clenched her fist as she saw them laughing at her own stupidity. She felt her tears starting to form but she rubbed her eyes harshly, trying to distract herself in hurting herself more physically rather than emotionally thinking, 'Don't cry, Mikan. Be strong'

The bell rang and immediately everyone stood up and packed up their bags before they go home. Mikan did the same after slapping her face very hard, making it swell and plastered a smile.

"Life will not always feed you things you like" She muttered another lesson she had learned before going to the door. Someone suddenly placed a foot in front of her, causing her to trip on the ground, crushing her cheek. All of a sudden, the class erupted into a loud laughter. They started to throw garbage to her, yelling at her for being so stupid. They made it harder for Mikan to stand up as they kept on pushing her down on the ground, screaming that she belongs down there.

_It hurts._

People started to go back in their dorms because they soon grew tired of watching her. They just joined in for fun to see Mikan's screwed expression and now they're already satisfied.

She stood up groggily and faced Ruka.

"So, it was you" Mikan mumbled, looking straight at him, her face unreadable.

_Why are you doing this?_

"What, are you going to throw me in there too? You deserve it, traitor" Ruka mused, eyes dancing with all kinds of mockery as Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

"You're still on with that!?"

_Why can't you understand me?_

"You bet I am and don't ever hope that I'm going to forgive you"

"I told you that I tried and . . . "Mikan faced the ground, feeling ashamed while Ruka clicked his tongue and tapped his foot angrily on the ground.

_Why can't you believe me?_

"And what? It's just going to be one of you lame excuses, Mikan!" Ruka yelled, causing Mikan to flinch. Nevertheless, Mikan was able to say something, out of desperation to make him go back to the way it was before.

"It's not my fault…" But it made him more frustrated than ever.

"It's not my fault" Ruka repeated in the same innocent-like manner.

"It's not your fault!? Then, whose fault is 'that' Mikan! I saw it with my own two eyes! You and Natsume were—"

The door suddenly opened, revealing the High School Principal.

"Enough of this useless charade, you two!" The High School Principal yelled while the two of them grew stiff. The High School Principal walked slowly to them and Ruka interpreted it as a threat to his grades. He feared that the High School Principal overheard their conversation. If that was really the case, it would lessen his chances to save 'that' person now that they will not trust him completely. Ruka immediately planned a strategy to make him more or less not guilty.

Ruka forced a bright smile on his face, just like what he did in the past, and went over to Mikan, obviously creeping the hell out of her.

"What are you saying?" Ruka asked, staring at him while holding Mikan's hands despite her struggles to remove it.

"You can't fool me, Nogi"

Ruka blinked as he was saying, "It was nothing but a lovers' quarrel, right?" Ruka tightened the grip on her hands, forcing her to say anything to agree with it. Mikan felt the pressure, constantly preventing her from breathing normally. Mikan could no longer hear what they were talking about. She could only hear a long stretch of ringing as she soon passed out.

…

Mikan opened her eyes, feeling a bit restless. She looked around the surroundings and knew that she was at an unknown person's room. But, judging from its style, she decided it to be a boy's room. She suddenly noticed a person with a golden hair lying beside her and poked it.

"Umnn… Uncle?" Mikan asked, but is actually afraid to confirm it. The boy looked at her, worried. Turns out to be Ruka but what shocked Mikan was that, she saw the gentle eyes she had been longing for in years.

"Ruka-pyon?" Ruka's eyes went on guard, as if he had seen Persona and immediately went away from Mikan's side. He realized the situation to be completely awkward so he shot her a cold look and stood up, dusting his clothes.

"Don't call me that. It's disgusting" Mikan bit her lip and faced away. She didn't know what to do in this situation so she felt really thankful when the High School Principal came into view.

"Nogi, I demand to talk alone with her" Ruka plastered another innocent smile of his and nodded as he went out. The High School Principal looked sternly at Mikan, causing her to shudder at the cold sight but, he soon gave her a gentle smile as he approaches her.

"Mikan" The High School Principal called, trying to get Mikan's full attention. He breathes heavily before delivering a question that might change Mikan's life forever.

"Do you want to go out of this academy?"

A.N: So, there you have it! What do you think? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Right Decision

**Chapter 2: Right Decision**

"Do you want to go out of this academy?"

"Eh?" Was Mikan's first response. Perhaps she became too unaware that the High School Principal might be giving her an opportunity to go out of this academy. She laughed awkwardly, unable to believe what her uncle is actually giving her. But, the High School Principal remained adamant which made Mikan doubt her first thoughts.

"I'm serious, Mikan" Of course, she noticed that but one part of her mind doesn't want to acknowledge it. Mikan bit her lip while clutching to the blanket, not knowing what to do. She wants more time to think about it but her uncle's eyes seemed to expect for an immediate answer, something she doesn't really want to do. She knew that she has to make a decision right now. A part of her mind screamed out, 'Just do it! Go outside! Don't you want to get out of this hellhole?' while another one shouted back, 'You idiot! Don't just run away from your problems! Face it!' Her mind was suddenly split into two.

"Mikan" The High School Principal reached out for her hand and held it gently.

"I know that high school life is hard for you right now since 'that' happened but I just want to give you a chance to enjoy your youth." Mikan nodded, understanding his point as he continued, "I don't want you to waste your time, brooding over your problems secretly instead of being genuinely happy" Mikan's eyes narrowed in surprise.

"H-how did you ?" Mikan stammered while her uncle countered it by saying, "I've seen you going back and forth to that Sakura Tree, Mikan ever since 'that' happened. You can't lie to me because I can sense your emotions immediately the moment I'll see you. It always stayed the same: Unhappy, lonely and unwilling to forgive oneself"

"That's not true!" Mikan tried to deny as she said, "I'm always happy! I'm not letting them bother me! After all they're right! I'm nothing but a useless no-star! I can't do anything! And… And…" Despite the forced grin she placed on her face, her eyes seemed to betray her façade as tears started to trickle down. The High School Principal felt his heart crumbling as he hugged the small figure to his body, making her cry even more.

'Why did Fate wanted to twist this poor girl's life?' The High School Principal wondered. She hardly even did anything wrong! She always tried her very best in achieving things and she was always smiling from the bottom of her heart, letting her optimism get the best of her. But things started to fade away when 'that' happened. They changed their views about Mikan and made fun of her every time she did something wrong. They were able to magically convert a simple mistake into a big one that would put shame and humiliation stick with her the whole time.

The High School Principal stroked her hair as he whispered, "I'm so sorry Mikan that I was unable to help you. I blame my own schedule in handling everything in this department. There are so many problems that surfaced one after another and I lack the ability to control it" Mikan shook her head and wiped her tears before facing him.

"It's fine" Mikan said with a smile; the kind of smile that had been missing for years.

"I'm very happy to know that you're on my side. Thank you" The High School Principal allowed a smile to surface but then he remembered the question.

"What's your answer?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know." This made her uncle's eyebrow cringed.

"I suppose that you won't be able to answer right away"

He checked his watch and looked at Mikan once again.

"I can only give you an hour to think"

"What!? That short?"

"This is urgent, Mikan. I can't promise you a hundred percent success in this operation, but I want you to make your decision as soon as possible. This operation would require much of the time we have in the dark"

"What time is it?" Mikan asked as the High School Principal gestured her to look at the window. She obeyed and her jaw instantly dropped. The view of the window from her place wasn't quite clear but was enough to determine that it was at least a few minutes before midnight. Mikan felt a lump form on her throat. She gulped whatever was stuck in there and closed her eyes.

For a few minutes, memories of different experiences she had in this academy flooded pass through her mind. The dangers of her being there were increasing and she managed to hide her other Alice's from everyone for years. Mikan was far too lucky for her own good, even she admitted it. It was truly surprising that she was able to hide it. And that just led her back in remembering the memories she had really wish to forget.

Mikan clenched and unclenched her fists, painfully reminiscing 'that' incident. She was at lost right now and she couldn't ask for anyone's help. It has to be her decision. Even if they treat her like an idiot, she, at least, knows that it has to be her decision.

She bit her lip and looked hesitantly at her uncle. He seemed to be unfazed by his question given to her, as if he already knew the answer. Mikan rested on the chair, only to knock off a box on the table. She caught it just in time but the contents fell which made her crouch down. One material caught her attention while she was placing the other things in the box. She held the ribbon in her two hands carefully, trembling.

"Mikan? Are you okay?"

Mikan didn't bother to hide her agony as she clutched the ribbon in her chest, letting a tear slide down in her cheek. She sobbed quietly while she traced the letters hidden within the edge. She felt her own chest crumpling as she remembered Natsume's face saying the message.

'Mikan, live'

Several emotions were suddenly mixing inside Mikan. It felt like a wake-up call, trying to beat the pathetic girl outside. She brought the ribbon in her face and gently kissed it. She was really grateful that even if Natsume was 'there' right now, it felt like his presence was still lingering around her, protecting her.

"Natsume, thank you" Mikan mumbled before standing up and faced the High School Principal. He was surprised by the odd confidence which seemed to arise after that box fell but, he decided to ignore it for the sake of this girl's privacy. He offered his hand to Mikan and asked, "What's your answer?"

Mikan smiled, a genuine one, and held his hand gently.

"I'm in."


End file.
